They'd Never Guess
by spoodle monkey
Summary: No one knew that Hunter was seeing someone, but they'd never seen him this...cheerful before. CAMHUNTER slash


**Disclaimer: While I do own a bunch of the little action figure thingies, i unfortunatly do not own, otherwise things would be a little different...**

* * *

Dustin looked up as Hunter strolled into Ninja Ops, wide smile on his face. The blond continued grinning as he sat, leaning back against the small table.

"What's got you so happy?" Shane asked, sitting next to Dustin.

"Nothing." Dustin glanced over at Shane, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Hunter's got a hot date." Tori chirped, coming down the stairs with Blake at her side. Hunter shot her a startled look, as though he was trying to figure out how she knew.

"Huh?" Dustin looked from the grinning water ninja to the slightly shocked Hunter, then back again. This was news. He hadn't known Hunter had been seeing anyone.

"Well that explains it. I was wondering why you weren't your normal broody self this morning." Blake teased lightly, seemingly not put out that Hunter hadn't told him.

"It's no big deal, we're just going to check out the carnival outside of town." Hunter shrugged it off, the grin slowly slipping back onto his face.

"Not true! According to Blake he spent over an hour in the bathroom today!" Tori poked the blond's shoulder playfully, enjoying the gossip way too much. Hunter shot a mock glare at her, apparently in too much of a good mood to care. The thunder ninja spent an hour in the bathroom, and yet his hair appeared even messier than usual. Dustin snuck a look at Shane. They'd been planning on going to the carnival later, maybe they'd run into Hunter and his date there, do a little snooping.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Shane smirked. Hunters face turned bright pink, as he ran his hands nervously through his hair.

"Uh…you're met….her before."

"When?" Blake asked, intrigued.

"You know…at the track, in town…just around." He got the feeling that Hunter didn't want them to know, which was suspicious in itself. Since when did the blond not tell them all about his dates…not that he went on a lot of them, come to think about it. Although, none of them really did, being ninjas and rangers did that to people. Blake's eyes lit up suddenly.

"Melissa Troy!" Hunter for his part looked appalled.

"That would be a 'no' then." Dustin commented, watching Hunter carefully.

"Okay, how about…" Blake trailed off, thinking. "Sarah Christensian?" Hunter shot his brother an incredulous look.

"Look, dude. I can basically guarantee that you'll never guess." Hunter assured his brother.

"Never guess what?"

They all looked up as the samurai walked in, joining them. Except, he'd forgone his usual training gi, for well fitting black jeans and a black shirt with green designs on it.

"Wow, Cam, looking good! Going somewhere important?" Tori teased. Cam for his part just raised an eyebrow, sitting in his chair and turning to face them.

"Never guess what?" He repeated.

"Who Hunters secret girlfriend is." Shane replied, grinning. The blond in question was turning various shades of pink and red, shooting a pleading look at the other man.

"Oh really?" The samurai asked, amusement colouring his voice.

"Yeah, none of us can figure out who it might be." Dustin commented. Well, he had a few ideas, but none of them seemed to fit. Cam for his part looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"You already know!" Tori cried out suddenly. Cam smirked as the others stared at him. A loud 'thunk' echoed around the room as Hunter dropped his head down onto the table in defeat.

"You told him, but not me?" Blake asked, looking slightly put out.

"Don't be too hard on him Blake, I had to know." Blake looked at Cam dubiously.

"Why?" Cam opened his mouth to respond, but Hunter cut him off, head shooting up in alarm.

"No reason! Really, no reason!" Dustin looked back and forth between the two oldest rangers. Cam knew, had to know and Hunter didn't want anyone to find out? Things were slowly falling into place, like how the two oldest always seemed to be together, how when they exchanged glances it seemed to go on and on or how they always seemed to be finding some excuse to be near one another.

"Oh my god!" Dustin's mouth fell open as the realisation hit him. Hunter looked up sharply, amusement still colouring Cam's face. "You and- and the girlfriend is…wow!" He finished. Hunter was watching him warily. Cam already knew about his and Shane's relationship, knew that at least two of the rangers wouldn't care if the two oldest rangers ever got together.

Dustin grinned suddenly. "Dude, this is so awesome! We totally have to double date some time!" Hunter let out a relieve sigh, glancing quickly over at Cam.

"Alright, I'm going." Cam stood suddenly, eyes landing briefly on the blond thunder ninja. He was giving him a choice, Dustin realised with a start. Keep it a secret or let the others find out.

He watched as the blond hesitated, seemingly having an internal battle with himself, before climbing to his feet and striding over to the samurai, pulling their heads together quickly, kissing him soundly. That was one way of coming out, a little dramatic, but he'd have to consider it, when he and Shane were ready to let the others know.

"Ready to go then?" Cam asked, as Hunter pulled back, linking their hands. The others watched, mouths hanging open, eyes wide.

"Yup." Hunter turned to the others, face tinted pink again. "My, uh, '_girlfriends_' name is Cam. I'll explain everything later." He promised his brother, making a quick retreat up the stairs, pulling Cam along behind him.

Silence descended on the group for a moment, then-

"How on earth did Dustin figure that out?!" He had some explaining to do.


End file.
